


Lavender

by DearMissV



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Mentions of Little Budds, Mnetions of Original characters, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMissV/pseuds/DearMissV
Summary: Julia and David go on a quick romantic getaway while on a work trip.“We’re heading south. That’s all I’m telling you. You’ll have to wait till we get there.”
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	Lavender

It had been a long hard week for David. 

They’d left London early. Too early. The night before leaving had been late too. He’d been staying with Julia before they left, but he had to get up early, his old habits refusing to die, regardless of the late night he had. He was up well before dawn, leaving Julia sleeping in bed. He double and triple checked the security measures. He’d had them sent through to him as a precaution, even though he wasn’t Julia’s PPO anymore. He watched the news, he knew the threat of a terrorist attack was larger on the continent. Their destination was France, Paris to be exact. A week of meetings and diplomacy. He hoped to sneak in some private time with Julia though. She’d promised to show him her favourite haunts from her short time living here when in university. “I want to show you my France,” she whispered to him across the pillow one evening. It was a few nights later when she shook him awake. “David,” she whispered excitedly, holding her phone in her hand, “my flat I used to live in is available to rent while we’re in Paris.” 

So that’s where he was now. Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling of a Parisian loft that Julia used to live in. It was a nice flat, big enough for two, only now he was by himself. It was 9:30am, practically early for a Saturday morning, but Julia had long since gotten up and left for yet another meeting. That had been the pattern of their days here. Wake up, alone and with the ghost of a kiss on his lips and a note on the bedside table. 

“I’ll see you at lunch. -J.” 

But lunch was pushed back to dinner, and dinner to drinks at a local bar, which was pushed back to breakfast the next day, only for the cycle to start all over again. Julia was out before he was up and in after he’d gone to bed. David tried not to be angry. He knew Julia was a busy, important person. Most of the time he loved that about her, that she worked hard for what she believed in, and tried to use her power for good. He knew this was all part and parcel of her job. But it was hard. They were in the city of love, and yet, despite knowing better, he felt... unloved, and he had a suspicion Julia felt the same. This was their first holiday together, even if it was a work holiday for Julia. They’d hardly seen each other, and for a couple that expressed their love through proximity, feeling and showing love was proving difficult. He could deal with roaming the streets with absolutely no French. He could deal with going to museums by himself. He could deal with going to galleries by himself and seeing the Mona Lisa for the first time by himself. But the point was, no matter how much he could deal with it, he wanted to do all those things with Julia. The city of light had turned grey and dull without her by his side. 

He missed her. 

They still slept side by side. 

The lingering smell of her shampoo was on her pillow. 

Her things were littered around the room. 

He was surrounded by her. 

And still, he missed her. 

He sighed and got up and dressed. He ambled down the street and into a cafe. It’s become his usual breakfast spot over the course of the week. Mostly because the barista took pity on him and spoke in English. He sat at a table, faced the street and watched the world go by. He traced the checkered table cloth with a finger while he waited for his order. It came eventually. Coffee and croissant for one. He sipped his too hot coffee and nibbled at his breakfast and wondered what he’d do that day. Another lonely stroll down the Champs-Élysées? Queue in the line to go up the Eiffel Tower? Visit Sacré-Cœur and have a look around Montmartre? No, no and no. 

Most likely he’d pack. They were leaving the day after tomorrow and Julia was not known for travelling light. He’d pack, maybe doze off and hopefully see Julia before night fall if he was lucky. 

He was just brushing his shirt free of croissant crumbs when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Sighing wearily, thinking that it would be work begging him to come back, he drew the phone from his pocket but hesitated to look at it. He didn’t need work to add to his already despondent mood. He placed it screen down on the table, and stirred a sugar through his now warm drink, the spoon chinking against the sides of the porcelain cup. 

His phone buzzed again. Then a short silence before going off once more. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his phone prepared to firmly tell whoever it was that he was on holiday with his partner and he could be contacted when he got home. Only it wasn’t someone from work. 

_Where are you?_ The text from Julia read. 

_At a cafe,_ he responded. 

_Close to the flat?_

_Aye._

_Good. I need you to come back._ That was it. Nothing else. 

Fuck. What had happened? 

David all but ran but to the building and flew up the flights of steps to the top floor. Barging through the door, he found the place to be unchanged, with a perfectly calm Julia sitting at the table. David stared at her. She was beautiful as always, but softer somehow. That’s when he noticed how she was dressed. On a white summer dress to help ward off the mid-summer heat, she looked the most relaxed he’d seen her in a long time. “What’s happening?” He questioned. 

“I have the rest of today and tomorrow off. I thought I’d take you sightseeing.” 

“I’ve already been to most of the touristy places around here.” 

“I know. You’ll just have to trust me.” 

And he did. Implicitly. 

She gathered up a large bag and took his hand. Leading him back down the flights of stairs and turned left where he would normally turn right. It was then David noticed that they weren’t being followed. 

“What, no security?” 

“No security,” she smirked then and met his eyes, “besides, I know you’ll never let anything bad happen to me.” 

It wasn’t too far before they were at a train station. Julia stopped and rummaged through her bag and made a triumphant sound before bringing out two tickets. “Platform 5,” she muttered as she looked at the departure boards above. 

“Julia?” He asked. She still hadn’t told him where they were going. 

“We’ll have to run, we’re about to miss the train.” She grabbed his hand once more and set off in the direction of platform 5. They made it onto the train with barely seconds to spare before the doors closed and locked. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to find their seats, pointing them out to him. 

They hadn’t long been on the train when Julia reached over and took his hand before placing their joined hands on her thigh. Usually it was the reverse, he’d take her hand to rest it on his thigh, but he liked this change in routine. She interlocked their fingers so his hand faced up as her thumb drew lazy circles on his palm. It was only at the first stop when Julia looked over to him. “You okay?” She asked. 

“I’m better now,” he answered. It might have been the cheesiest answer ever but it was true. This, whatever it was that was happening, was what he’d been waiting for all week. She smiled warmly, all rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes, as she leant over to kiss him. It was the first proper kiss in days and god it felt good. Just had they started deepening the kiss, forgetting where they were, they were interrupted by an older woman coughing and sending accusatory glances their way. Caught like naughty school children. Julia pulled back quickly, sending an apologetic look to the woman. Once settled into her chair again she shifted her eyes to look at him out of the corner of her eyes. David was doing the same and when their eyes met, they both let out a snort of laughter. Passionate, long overdue kisses may be fun, but maybe not best for public viewing. 

David couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Julia, where are we going?” 

She pursed her lips. “We’re heading south. That’s all I’m telling you. You’ll have to wait till we get there.” 

It was a longer journey that he expected, but they passed the time by calling the kids and talking to Vicky, that or they just sat in comfortable silence. Hours later they got off the train at Avignon and waded through the crowds towards the street outside. It was already mid afternoon. Julia seemed to be looking for something, she was on her tiptoes trying to see over everyone else’s heads. She found whatever or rather whoever it was, and raised her arm in greeting. 

She took David's hand again so as not to lose him in the crowd and lead him towards this stranger. Alarm bells started going off in David’s head. He didn’t know this person, didn’t know what Julia had planned or where they were going. This was the complete opposite of what he liked. He liked knowing who, where and what they were going to see and it was all so he could keep them safe. He loved Julia, but he was starting to wish she would tell him a bit more about what was going on. He hadn’t realised but his hand had started to tighten around Julia’s, a response to stress. Julia noticed that her hand was slowly being crushed and so she leant into him and brought her other hand up to his arm. “Relax hmm? It’s okay, we’re completely safe. Next to you, this is the only other person I’d trust with my life.” 

They made it to the stranger, “Alexandre,” Julia called him, and David watched as Julia kissed both his cheeks. Alexandre turned his attention to him then. 

“Is this him?” He asked Julia. 

“Mhm this is him,” she replied, smiling back. 

“Nice to meet you David,” he said holding out a hand, before turning to Julia. “Now here are your keys. It’s the blue one down the street. Everything should be sorted for you.” He kissed her cheeks again, patted David on the shoulder and then left without another word. Julia smiled after him, and took David's hand again. She set off in the direction Alexandre pointed, at a much slower pace than she did this morning when they were going to the train station. Clearly she wasn’t in a rush this time. “So how do you know him?” 

“He was in the same course as me when I did my study abroad in Paris. We were friends and kept in touch. It’s this one.” That’s when he noticed a blue Citroën 2CV parked not too far away, and chuckled, how stereotypically French. Julia walked up to the door and unlocked it, “hop in,” she said, nodding to the passenger door. “This is our last leg, I promise.” 

They made their way out of Avignon and into the countryside. It was nice out here, he had to admit, away from the hustle and bustle of Paris. And he couldn’t remember at time he’d seen Julia this relaxed, at least not while they were in public. And they weren’t being tailed by security, so it felt like they were a normal couple doing whatever normal couples do. Despite his worries, this was new for them, and he loved it. 

“So where are we going?” He asked as he tried twisting to face her in the cramped confines of the passenger seat. She watched him struggle to arrange his legs comfortably and bit back a smirk. “Sault.” 

“What’s happening in Sault?” 

“You’ll find out.” 

It wasn’t a long drive. No more than an hour. But it was a beautiful one. David watched as rolling hills bathed in sunlight went by, and they passed sleepy villages with their buildings covered in vines. It was mid afternoon on a hot summer’s day, so there wasn’t anyone out and about. It was the complete opposite to the skyscrapers of London or the cold dreariness of Glasgow. Julia turned off the main road and down a country dirt road. It was long and ambling, and a bit more bumpy than was comfortable. Eventually they parked outside an iron gate. Julia got out and grabbed her bag, and David followed. “A lavender field?” 

Julia hummed in response before letting herself through the gate and holding it open for him. “Shouldn’t we see someone first? This is someone’s property.” 

“We already have. Alexandre’s parents used to own this farm, and he inherited it when his father passed. He’s not a farmer himself, and has his own career, but he does own the land, and he still employs the people that worked for his dad.” She led him away from the gate, through the courtyard and out into the field. They strolled down the field, surrounded on either side by blousy plumes of lavender, the stems long of which were gently swaying in the cool breeze that swept across the field. It was peak season, so the air was redolent with its soothing scent and the colour was almost blindingly vibrant. The field stretched out almost as far as the eye could see, and was only interrupted by a large, singular almond tree and a small building to its left. It was someway off in the distance but they were heading towards it. 

She continued, “a group of us would come here in the summer and help out. It was a nice escape from the stress of university, and it helped Alexandre’s dad out. Summer is their busiest time, tourists flock to the area to see the lavender. So I spent much of my summer here. Even after university I’d try and come back if I could. I came here after Roger and I got divorced just to escape the media. I’ve spent a lot of time here over the years.” 

Things started to click in David’s head. “So when you said you wanted to show me your France...?” 

“I meant here. Yes.” 

They kept strolling. David watched as Julia held her hand out as she walked and let the blooms of the lavender tickle her palm and trickle through her fingers as she went by. Her face was gently tilted towards the sun. She’d have a few more freckles by the end of this, he was sure. 

“I never bought Roger here, you know.” She said out of the blue. 

“Sorry?” 

“Roger. He doesn’t know about this place. He wasn’t so interested in learning about the places I enjoy. We spent our holidays at his family’s country estate at first, and then as things deteriorated between him and I we spent them apart, he’d go there and I’d stay in London. You’re the only other person I’ve brought here.” 

David was touched. He had already enjoyed their day together so far, purely because they actually got to spend it together, but now it seemed to be much more personal. So much more so than just staying in her old flat. This was a place that meant so much to Julia, it was her happy place. Roger had never cast his shadow here, and hopefully never would. David felt a wave of emotion sweep over him. Love for Julia, honour at being allowed to see this place, and guilt for feeling unloved earlier in the week, when this alone proved the exact opposite. Julia did love him, and when she didn’t say it outright, she showed him. 

They were nearing the tree when Julia stopped him. “Close your eyes.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Just do it.” She came up behind him then and placed her hands over his eyes. “Are they closed?” 

“Yes Julia, they’re closed.” 

She prompted him to walk, and steered him to wherever she wanted him to be. It felt like they were going in circles. She stopped him soon enough, and took her hands away. “You can open them now.” 

In front of him was a sturdy old wooden table that had probably been here for decades, and two misnamed chairs were tucked underneath. The table was covered in a light blue tablecloth that was covered in a kind of leafy pattern. Two pink plates sat on top with golden cutlery. Antique crystal glassware stood close-by, ready to be filled. Peachy roses poked out of a vase that was in the middle of the table, surrounded by candles. Large plump pillows and a blanket sat at the base of the tree trunk. And to top it all off, a chandelier hung in the tree above it all. It was beautiful and whimsical and so unlike anything he had ever seen. He turned to Julia with a shocked expression on his face. 

“I thought we’d have dinner out here and stay the night in the cabin. It used to be storage but Alexandre renovated it and rents it out now. I bought us a change of clothes and some toiletries. Alexandre’s sister, Marie, is organising the food for us.”

“That sounds lovely,” he checked out. This was a lot. It was a bigger show of love than he ever made, and he made a mental note to try harder from now on. When had she planned all this? 

Julia checked her watch. “It’ll be a small while before Marie comes with the food, I told her we’d like to eat early. Did you want to walk around and have a look of stay here?” 

“Let’s stay here. I could do with a rest after all that travelling.” 

He grabbed the pillows and blanket and arranged them on them on the ground, almost in amongst the lavender bushes. He lay down but propped himself up on an elbow. He patted the spot next to him, beckoning her closer. He took the bag and set it out of the way, and then he rested back against the pillows as Julia settled on the blanket. He put an arm out and she tucked it under her head, resting on his shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his chest and cast a leg over his. She let out a long sigh of relief, this was the closest they’d been physically and emotionally all week. 

After a while, Julia started to wriggle against him. She seemed restless. She’d take a deep breath, like she was about to say something, only to release it and stay silent. She fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, occasionally slipping her fingers in the gaps between the buttons, so she’d stroke his skin. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing. You seem worried about something.” 

She huffed a sigh and leant on an elbow to look down at him, her hair slightly askew. “I just... I feel awful for dragging you all the way to France only to leave you alone all week. It was meant to be a holiday and I let work take over everything.” She flopped back down to the pillows after that and stared up to the sky. 

So he’d been right, she struggled with this past week as much as he had. 

He gathered her back up in his arms and kissed the top of her head. “And that’s why you organised all of this.” More a statement than a question. He felt her nod against his chest. “I sent the emails off while you were sleeping.” I was only able to organise the tickets early this morning, that’s why I was gone when you woke up.” 

“It’s okay. We’re here now and it’s beautiful.” 

She hummed in response, and then poked his side. “You’ll have to tell me about everything you did and saw in Paris. If I had to sit around and talk about foreign policy I at least want to know if you enjoyed yourself.” 

He told her then. About everything, about his new favourite cafe down the street from the flat, and the gifts he bought the kids, and the woman near the Arc de Triomphe who showed a little bit too much interest. Julia raised a brow at the last part and tamped down the spike of jealousy that she couldn’t show him all those things herself. She felt much better though after what David said next. “Next time we come to France, let’s bypass Paris and just come here. We can bring the kids, they need to get out of the city.” 

Julia was taken aback, she didn’t expect that David would like the day trip so much. He was usually in his element in big cosmopolitan cities, at least it seemed that way. So she was pleasantly surprised to find him comfortable out in the countryside. “That sounds perfect.” 

They lay there under the tree, warmed by the waning speckled sunlight that shone through the branches. David eventually felt Julia’s head grow heavy on his shoulder, and looked down to see her eyelashes resting on her cheeks, she was asleep, completely out to it. She’d had a full week, so he figured he should let her sleep. Cicadas started chirping and the sky started to turn a rosy pink, with wispy clouds dotting the skyline. David gently shuffled his arm out from underneath Julia’s head and reached for his phone. He had very few photos of her, they posed a security risk if he ever lost his phone. But he was willing to bend the rules this once. She looked beautiful, more than she usually did. Her lips were slightly parted, her forehead was smooth and her hair was swept away from her face and tucked behind her ear. He took the photo, the shutter sound a quick disturbance in the otherwise peaceful soundscape of the early evening. 

Before long a heard a voice sound from behind him. He sat up, and saw a woman walking towards them. She wore an apron and was carrying a tray. This must be Marie. He stood up and waved. Then he brought a finger to his lips and pointed down to Julia beside him. He met Marie halfway, and took the tray from her. They walked to the table together and she helped him set the table properly. They chatted quietly, and a David couldn’t help but feel he was being assessed. He understood it though, these were some of Julia’s oldest friends. Though it was different to his, Alexandre and his sister both had the urge to protect Julia too. 

Marie helped him light the candles, the light of which reflected on the glass of the chandelier above them. She then kissed him on the cheek, and left. David decided to wake Julia now before their food got cold. 

“Love?” he said as he knelt down and shook her shoulder gently, “it's time to wake up. Dinner’s here.” 

He watched fondly as Julia rolled over and stretched and yawned. She rubbed her eyes as she got up and walked towards the table. 

The meal looked lovely, it was full of colour and smelled rich. David didn’t know what it was as he couldn’t understand what Marie was saying to him. “Ratatouille,” Julia told him, “old fashioned but delicious.” 

They ate and drank and talked about how much they didn’t want to go back to when they got home. Eventually, when the food was finished and the last drops of wine were drained, Julia cleared her throat and fiddled with the stem of her wine glass. She cleared her throat again, “David?” 

“Aye?” 

“You know a little while ago, when we were talking about how we wished we’d met each other earlier and had the chance to have a family?” 

“Yeah, you were worried if we tried now, your age would make it difficult. We said we’d look into IVF.” 

Julia nodded, eager to keep going. David didn’t seem angry that she brought this subject up, so she’d go right ahead and say what she had to say.

“That’s right. And I did. I thought about it a lot. Even went to my doctor to see if that was a reasonable course of action.” She paused then, preparing herself for what she was about to say next. “But David, that won’t be needed.” 

David paused in his fiddling with the table cloth. “What do you mean? What’s wrong?” A look of concern leapt to his eyes. He stood then and started pacing. David had been touchy when it came to her health after the St Matthew’s attack, scared that any ailment spelled the end. Julia stood to, and met him mid-stride, her hands on his arms. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” one hand made his way to his cheek, she stroked it with her thumb. “Actually everything is right. I’m pregnant David.” 

She was met with a blank look that morphed to one of confusion. His mouth worked overtime, trying to get the words out but never quite succeeding. 

“What?” His voice came out strangled. 

Julia was worried now. She expected to see him leaping for joy, to be covered in kisses. Anything but this really. “I’m pregnant.” 

She watched as a smile started to slowly stretch across his face, and his eyes lit up. “Really?” 

“Yes,” she held back a laugh, happy tears starting to form. 

He gathered her in his arms tightly. Swaying them side to side. “That’s brilliant. How long have you known?” He mumbled into her hair. 

“I only found out a few days before we left London.” 

“I had no idea.” He was still in shock, and she could feel the wet patch on her shoulder where his own happy tears had landed. 

“It’s very early. I won’t show for a little while yet.” He swept the tears from under her eyes and kissed her soundly. “I’m so happy,” he choked out. He paused then, deep in thought. Julia wasn’t the only one who had something to say. 

He swallowed and took a deep breath. “Will you marry me?” 

“David if you’re doing this because you feel forced to then don’t bother.” 

“No, just listen. I’ve thought about this for a long time. I love you. I love you and the little one, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together until we’re old and grey. We make each other happy, and after everything we’ve been through, I think we deserve to celebrate that.” He stopped and took a few more deep breaths, his eyes searching hers. “Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?” 

Julia normally wasn’t this teary, but she couldn’t stop, this was the happiest she’d been in the longest time. “Yes. I’d like that... very much.” Their faces broke out in huge smiles, and David kissed her again and again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, spinning her around in a full circle before setting her back on her feet. He didn’t let go. Not once. 

“I haven’t even got a ring! I didn’t mean to propose tonight.” 

“That’s okay. I don’t need a ring.” 

David started patting his pockets, looking for something that could be used as an informal ring, but there was nothing. He looked around, waiting for inspiration to strike. He had a lightbulb moment, a kind of silly one, but he’d roll with it. He walked over to one of the lavender bushes and plucked a long, sinewy bloom. He ran his fingers along it, getting rid of any stray leaves, and loosening the stem. “David, what are you doing?” Julia asked confusedly. He knelt on one knee then, and took her left hand, he was determined to do it properly. Taking the root end of the lavender he started wrapping it gently around her ring finger, and kept going until he reached the end of the flower, tucking the end in snugly. It wasn’t the neatest thing in the world, and he kicked himself for not having a proper ring; but it felt fitting that Julia should have a ring, no matter how makeshift, that came from the place she loved most. “Marry me?” 

Julia looked at him incredulously. “I already said yes.” 

He tilted his head and smiled cheekily up at her. “I know. I’d just like to hear it again.” 

Julia grabbed his shoulders, pulled him up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Yes, I will. A thousand times, yes.” Each word punctuated with a soft kiss. They still stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, when David spoke next. 

“I’ll get you a proper ring in London. We can go shopping for it together.” 

“Thank you. I do love this one though.” And it was true, she did. Sure it was rough around the edges but it was something David made for her, to mark the occasion. Julia didn’t count herself as an overly sentimental person, but she was when it came to David. She’d treasure it always. 

David started swaying them gently, and so she tucked her head into the crook of his neck, happy to sway with him. He cradled her left hand in his and held it as his chest. Out of nowhere he started humming. She’d not heard him hum before, he claimed he didn’t have an ear for music, but if the deep tenor of his voice was anything to go by, the complete opposite was true. It was a familiar tune, a love song. 

Julia lifted her head and looked at him in the eye, a brow raised. “I didn’t know you knew this song.” 

“Only the tune, the words don’t make much sense to me.” 

She hummed in response, and nestled her head back on his shoulder. David kept humming. Julia thought that she’d help him, given he didn’t know the words. She whispered the English translation in his ear, keeping in time with his humming. 

They stood there, slowly dancing in the candlelight to music of their own making; and basked in happiness. 

_____________________________________

Life very quickly returned back to normal once they landed in London once more. They both went back to work, Julia kept you with her doctor appointments, and David bought her a ring. A solitaire diamond on a gold band, it was timeless and effortlessly chic. 

They welcomed their little girl into the world, some months later. They called her Elise Lavender Montague-Budd. Lavender to honour the place her parents held so dear. And she was a force to be reckoned with, between her mother’s wit and her father’s eyes, she had everyone wrapped around her little finger. 

It was a long two years before they made it back to Sault. 

It was much as they remembered it. Places such as these tend to change very little. They drove down the dirt road and stopped at the gates. Getting out, they let Ella and Charlie run ahead, towards the almond tree. Julia and David strolled behind, each holding one of Elise’s hands as she walked as fast as her small legs would take her, desperate to catch up to her siblings. 

The sun was high when they met Alexandre and Marie near the tree. A table was set up much like it had been two years ago, only now there were more plates around it. They sat, ate, laughed, drank and pulled funny faces at Elise, as the scent of lavender filled their noses and bees buzzed nearby. Eventually Ella pulled out a small portable speaker and connected Julia’s phone to it. Soft music filled the air, the same song David had hummed to her the night he proposed and found out he’d be a father again. As the woman crooned, And the others continued chatting, Julia nudged David’s leg under the table. She withdrew a small book from her handbag, and handed it to him. He raised a quizzical brow. “Open it,” she whispered, and rested her chin on his shoulder. He opened it and flicked through the pages. He stopped when he noticed the texture of the paper changed. It went from thick, creamy paper to the thin fragility of tissue paper. Nestled there, on a bed of tissue, was his ring, the one he’d made out of lavender for her. She’d pressed it between the pages that night. It had survived all that time, still keeping its shape and colour. 

When Julia spoke next, her words were familiar. 

_Quand il me prend  
dans ses bras  
Il me parle l’a tout  
bas  
Je vois la vie en rose. _

_When he takes me into his arms_  
_He speaks to me softly_  
_And I see life through rose-coloured glasses._

**Author's Note:**

> I worked off this picture for the table setting 😊 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
